Brown and Blue
by carinne
Summary: REWRITTEN, a bit. Troy and Gabriella were bestfriends. Until, they went to High School. Troy ditches Gabriella for the cool crowd. But, he finally sees that he needs Gabriella more than anybody else. Can he change what he did?
1. Trailer

**They were childhood friends – best of friends, actually.**

(Flashes pictures of Gabriella and Troy through the years)

(Ages 3, 5, 7, 10, 14)

(Shows Troy kissing Gabriella on the cheek)

(Gabriella blushes)

**Until they went to High School...**

(Shows people snickering at Gabriella)

(Troy joins them.)

(Gabriella lets a tear drop from her eye)

(Troy looks away guiltily.)

**Gabriella eventually gets used to it.**

"Hi. I'm Drake. You are?"

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

**But Troy regrets everything he has done****.**

"Who is he, Gabby?"

"My friend. What do you care?"

"I thought we were bestfriends..."

"Yeah, I thought so, too..."

"Gabby, I'm sorry."

**Will he be able to change what he ****did?  
Is it too late?**

"Stop it, Troy. It's not gonna change anything."

"But, Gabby..."

"It's over, Troy. We're OVER."

_Starring_

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Joe Jonas as Drake Frell

Demi Lovato as Alexandra Hale

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Selena Gomez as Jessica Rollins

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

* * *

**BROWN AND BLUE**

Coming to a screen near you.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

This is my first story written here at FanFiction.

TROYELLA, of course.

I don't own HSM. Disney does.

**I am so sorry for NOT updating for a couple of weeks.**

**I was really busy with school work and all.**

**I have also put High School and Still High School together, making it only one chapter.**

P.S. I've rewritten everything. Nothing major, though.

But I thought my writing stinks and so, I've decided to use a new style.

Hope you like it.

Please comment on the new style and the story.:)

And it's up to you to reread it.

And, I've put up a new chapter.

Oh, and Happy Holidays!


	2. Best of Friends

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

I don't own HSM. Disney does.

Read and Review:)

* * *

_Flashback._

"Troy?" Gabriella turned around to see her best friend's flashing ice blue eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Troy says boldly. "I came to say sorry."

"It was nothing, Troy. It's alright."

She crossed her room to the window. It was not alright. She was hurt. But she did not want Troy to see that. She did not want to seem weak.

"Really? I mean, it was STUPID of me to ditch you to play basketball with the guys. So, I came to apologize."

Troy was surprised that she was not angry. She had every right.

"It's alright. I forgive you."

"Really? Then, we should celebrate. Although, I can see you're not dressed for the occasion." Troy said with a chuckle.

Gabriella looks down and realizes she was wearing nothing but her towel. She blushes. Troy quickly regretted the words as soon as he saw Gabriella's embarrassment.

Troy sees her blush and sees how sexy her best friend's body was. He was truly lucky. Good thing he only thought of her as her sister.

"Oh, right. Well, I better get dressed. See you downstairs."

"Okay. I'll treat you to a banana split at the Ice Cream Parlor."

They were always at the ice cream parlor. It had become a routine, an escape for both of them. It was a way of ruining their appetite for dinner when they both know that dinner's not worth saving your appetite for. They coursed through life like this, always went anywhere together.

_[End of Flashback.]_

Gabriella's jaw drops as she takes in the sight in front of her.

There were roses, hundreds of roses, in red, pink, blue, white and even yellow. They were arranged to spell out 3 words.

GABRIELLA, I'M SORRY.

"So, do you like it?"

Gabriella turns around, not exactly surprised at who did this for her.

"Like what exactly?" Gabriella knew whose voice that was. She felt herself softening even though he dumped her for basketball. Again.

"The flowers, your highness. They're for you."

She laughed inside. The princess thing was their private joke. He knew Gabriella desperately wanted to be one.

"Well, I can't see that."

She wasn't going to let him get away easily.

"What? It has your name written on them."

"Yes, that is true. But, I'm not the only Gabriella in the whole wide world. Right?"

Troy bows his head down, defeated. He didn't expect her to be this cold.

"I should have written Gabby. I knew it."

At those words, a huge smile escaped her lips. She was amazed at the variety of feeling coursing through her body every time they're together.

"Just kidding, captain. I love them. And yes, you're forgiven." Gabriella hates how soft she could get for him.

"Good. Because we're going to celebrate."

"And you're treating me."

"Got it. Banana split, Ice Cream Parlor."

Troy grabs his best friend's hand, happy to be forgiven. They walk to Cassie's, a nearby ice cream parlor, hand in hand. It was the happiest day of their friendship.

_Troy and Gabriella's Middle School Graduation_

"Congratulations, graduates."

Gabriella sighs, still doubting that they had just finished Middle School. Still deep in her thoughts, she gasps just as a hand grabs her.

"Wha.. What??"

"Chill, Gabby. It's me. We need to go."

She didn't need a second to recognize her 'attacker'. Of course, it was Troy.

"Go? Go where?"

"Somewhere."

"What? You're taking me where?"

"Just follow me, okay?"

"Okay."

After a ride to who knows where, Gabriella finally takes off the blindfold Troy put around her eyes. It was their Middle School Graduation and they were supposed to be with their respective families. They weren't supposed to be together. Little did she know that Troy had arranged everything so that this was possible.

"Where are we?" Gabriella looks around, not having the slightest idea where they could be.

"You really don't know?"

"Oh." Gabriella says with a flash of recognition in her eyes. "Are we really here?"

"Yes."

Troy was happy that she still remembers this place. They haven't been back here for a long time and he was glad he remembered it, and made it his graduation gift for Gabriella.

"This is where you and I became best friends."

"I know."

"But, why are we here?"

"I'm renewing my vows."

"Huh?"

"I, Troy Bolton, pledge to be your best friend, confidante, and protector. 'Til death do us part."

"And I, Gabriella Montez, pledge to be your best friend, confidante, and protector. Until the day pigs fly."

"Forever?"

"For eternity."

"You will always be my number one girl, Gabby. Always."

* * *

**A/N.**

Is that a short chapter?

I don't know. Haha.

Reviews are badly needed.

I want to know how it appeals to you guys.


	3. High School

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

I wish to be able to write really fast. haha.

Oh, and by the way. In this storyline, Coach Bolton is not yet working for the school. NOT YET.

I still don't own HSM.

R&R.

* * *

_East High School._

_Day One._

"Gabby?" Troy walks in to his best friends' room. It was their first day of High School. He was so excited. What made him even more excited is that he gets to experience High School with his best friend.

"Hey Troy."

Gabriella was less than excited, she was nervous. Although, hearing Troy say her nickname for her made the situation more bearable. Hearing him call her 'Gabby' had always been a comfort for her.

"Are you done? Let's go."

"Okay."

They step out of the house, her hand in his.

Miraculously, the butterflies bothering Gabriella's stomach since last night just went away. She was amazed at the effect Troy had on her. It was like magic.

The moment they stepped into the school, Gabriella felt something weird. Like something bad was about to happen. Something very very bad.

"Hi. Are you guys new or something?"

Gabriella was surprised that somebody talked to them. Luckily, Troy was less nervous.

"Umm. Yes, actually. And we are kind of lost." Troy answered before Gabriella even had a chance to open her mouth.

"Really? Well, what's your room number? Oh. Where are my manners? I'm Jessica. Jessica Rollins. You guys can call me Jess for short."

"Hi, Jess. I'm Troy Bolton and this is Gabriella Montez, my bestfriend."

"Gabriella? What a nice name."

"Thank you. Oh, and hi Jess." Gabriella finally found her voice.

Before the introductions ended, somebody intervened.

"Are you Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez? Please follow me to my office. I'm Katrina Corpus, the principal. We need to talk about something. And, Ms. Rollins? Please go back to class."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Meanwhile, at the Principal's Office..._

"What? When did this happen?"

Troy could not truly believe what he was hearing.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Bolton. There was a mix-up with the names of the incoming freshmen students. The class that you and Ms. Montez were in together exceeded the class limit. I'm afraid you're going to have to be put in different classes."

"But.. You should've fixed this earlier."

Troy was beyond anger. No words could express what he was feeling right now.

"Troy, just drop it. Okay?" Gabriella isn't even sure she believes what she is saying right now.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez. You do have Homeroom and English together."

"Homeroom and English only. ONLY." Troy said.

He was starting to get pissed.

"Troy, I thought I told you to drop it. Just. Drop it. Okay?"

Gabriella knew that she needed to control the situation. What they need right now is to accept what had happened. To get into the principal's bad books was the last thing they should do.

"Alright, Gabby." He knew how much Gabriella's control over him was. He wasn't thinking at all, and he trusts Gabriella. Though still a little shaken, he stops.

"Thank you, Ms. Montez. Okay, now that everything's settled. Please go to your respective rooms. Homeroom first. I'll write a slip for both of you explaining why you're late."

"Yes, ma'am." Troy and Gabriella say at the same time, still shocked that they weren't going to experience their first year as they had expected.

_Still East High School._

_Still Day One._

Troy was still very much frustrated at the news they received earlier that morning. What gets him, though, is how Gabriella seemed so calm about it.

"I guess we better get to class."

"I think so too, Troy."

"But we seriously need to talk."

"Later. We'll talk. I promise. Right now, we need to go to class."

"Okay."

The two of them started walking to their Homeroom. Troy hands in the excuse slip from the principal. They get introduced to their classmates; barely saw their new adviser -- Mrs. Darbus; took their seats -- next to each other, by the way, when only 15 minutes passed and the bell rang. They stood up, got out and made it to the corridor when Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm.

"So, are you sure you're okay with this, Gabby?"

Troy wanted to know what Gabriella feels. She was being enigmatic, after all.

"Uh huh, Troy. We can do this."

"Are you really sure?"

"Positive."

He guessed that he wouldn't know. There were times when he couldn't figure her out. This was one of those times.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at English."

"Alright."

Troy started to walk when Gabriella realized something.

"Troy, wait." She grabs Troy's arm, to stop him.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"No, you're not. You're upset over something. I can tell."

"Then why bother asking?"

"What?"

Gabriella was so taken aback at his words. She barely saw this side of him.

"I'm sorry, Gabby. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just pissed off over this separate classes thing."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid. Of facing people without you. You're like my lucky charm."

"Haha, Bolton. We both know you're afraid of failing."

"Yeah. That's part of the reason."

"Shut up! But, honestly, chill. We are still taking the same subjects, just in different classes. Don't worry, I'll still tutor you. And another thing, I'm afraid, too."

"Okay, okay. Let's be not afraid together. But, promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"I get to see you as much as I want. We get to hang around each other even more."

"Huh? Isn't it obvious that we get to do that?"

"Just promise me."

"I vow to."

"Good."

Gabriella felt the butterflies return to her stomach. She dismissed it, thinking it was because she forgot to eat breakfast. Blamed it on hunger.

"We better get going. The bell just rang."

"I know, Troy. I heard."

* * *

**A/N.**

Want more?

Haha.

I have a knack for cutting scenes just when they are about to go sweet.

I'm gonna go ahead and write the next chapter.

**I put the two chapters together because I thought that they really went together.:)**


	4. Start of Something Else

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Thanks for the support, guys.

I'm super super sorry if the previous chapter was still so short.

I'm going to try to make this one longer.

I still don't own HSM. Disney still does.

Read and Review.

* * *

The first day went perfectly fine -- except for a few mishaps here and there, Gabriella spilling her milk at lunch, Troy tripping because Gabriella's shoelaces weren't tied, and a whole lot more. But it isn't a big thing, really. Troy's used to it. To Gabriella's clumsiness.

During the first week, they adjusted perfectly to the new atmosphere. The 'High School' atmosphere. They even made new friends.

Troy met Chad Danforth, his classmate in the new class he was transferred to. Chad loved playing basketball too so they clicked instantly.

Gabriella met Taylor McKessie, her laboratory partner in chemistry. She wass also a straight-A student.

Troy and Gabriella always made it a point to see each other during free periods and in between classes.

And then, there were the rumors. Yes, rumors. There were rumors around campus that Troy and Gabriella are an item. Nobody believed -- Gabriella isn't that pretty. Well, for them anyway. Who says perfect body, chocolate brown eyes, good brain, and kind heart isn't pretty?

The rumors were wild, yes. But those who gossip are wilder. The gossip started from being an item to one that says Gabriella hypnotized Troy so he can go out with her.

Here are samples of what's been going around:

"I heard that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are dating."

"No way. She isn't even pretty."

"I heard she coerced him to go out with her. Drugged him, probably."

"I heard she paid him."

"Whatever. She doesn't look like she could do that."

"I heard they broke up."

"What?"

"One look at Jessica Rollins and he dumped her."

"Wow. Jessica sure is something, huh?"

"Yeah. I envy her. I wish I could be like her. Rich, beautiful, popular..."

"And dangerous."

"Yeah. Once she puts her mind to something, she gets it."

"And everybody who stands in her way gets hurt."

"Well, it looks like she wants Troy."

"Who wouldn't? I mean, look at that body. And those piercing blue eyes."

"Shush. Keep quiet. There they are."

"Oh, look. I guess they're still dating. He even has his arm around her."

"Well, it seems as if the Jessica Rollins-look doesn't appeal to him."

"Do you think they're really dating? She's not that beautiful."

Gabriella could not believe what she was hearing. Are people really talking about her? She swears she heard one girl correctly -- The school believes that they were dating. She unconsciously shrugs Troy's arm which was casually slung on her shoulder.

"Gabby, is there a problem?"

"What?"

"Well, you shrugged my arm."

"Oh, that. No, nothing. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? You're a little pale."

Gabriella licked her lips, an attempt to make her face look normal.

"Well, umm.. Troy? Can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, umm.. Have you heard the rumors?"

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"Oh, you haven't? Well, you see people are thinking that we're dating .."

"Oh. Those rumors. Just don't mind them, Gabby. Okay?"

"Alright."

She was bothered that there were rumors. But if Troy didn't worry about them, then she has no reason to be worried.

_Troy's Locker._

"I can't believe people think we're going out..." Troy muttered.

"Well, aren't you?"

"W-What? Oh, it's you Jess. You startled me."

"Well … ?"

"Well what?"

"Are you dating or not?"

[A.N. I had the urge to cut the chapter here but I remembered I promised to keep this chapter long so I'll continue. *SMILE*]

"Of course not."

Troy had absolutely no idea why she was explaining to Jessica Rollins. They weren't close. And she was surprised that Jessica was hanging out near his locker.

"Well then why are you too so close?"

"What do you mean close?"

"Well, you're too close for a girl and a boy to be friends."

"Oh. Well, you see, Gabriella's my best friend."

"Oh. I guess that explains everything."

Troy wondered at what Jessica was getting at. He clearly remembered that he told her they were best friends when they first met.

"Yeah, I can't see why people are saying we're dating. That would be close to incest. Haha."

"Well, do you want it to stop?"

"Our friendship? No way."

"Not that, silly. The rumors."

"Is there a way?"

"Of course there is. But are you willing to do everything?"

Troy paused, contemplating for a moment. He had Gabriella to consider. She might get hurt. But will she be more hurt by the rumors?

"Absolutely. I think Gabriella's bothered by it."

This is perfect, Jessica thought. If he's willing to do anything for that loser best friend of his, I could use this to get him closer to me. I could use him to go up the popularity ladder. And of course, he's also a nice trophy boyfriend.

"Here's what you do."

Jessica began describing his plan to Troy. Though a little reluctant, Troy agreed to her plan. He thought it was the only way to patch things up.

"Are you sure this will be okay?"

"Of course. I'm a girl, can't you see?"

"Okay, I get it. Thank you so much, Jess."

"Don't mention it."

_Later that night .._

(Troy's POV)

I don't know if it's right to do this. Gabby might get hurt. But if Jess is so sure about it, I should trust her. I just wish this would really stop the rumors. I don't want Gabby to worry.

I need to do this for her.

Even if it will hurt me.

I should text her a good night now.

(Gabriella's POV)

**Good Night Gabby. Have a great sleep. School might be heavy tomorrow.**

Wow, he still greets me every night. He's so sweet...

Wait. Did I just think he's sweet? Yuck! That's like incest. Troy's like the big brother I never had.

But right now, I don't know if our closeness is still appropriate. I mean, the rumors. I can't believe people think like that. It's good the rumors are only that shallow. I can't think of anything worse than that.

But, if the rumors are the price for our friendship, I'd gladly pay it. I can't imagine going through life without Troy. I should be able to accept it. I will.

I don't want to hurt Troy.

(Jessica's POV)

This is good. I can't believe I get what I want so easily.

I'm so good at this.

In a few days time, TROY BOLTON, you will be MINE.

And Gabriella Montez will be left feeling sorry for her pathetic self.

Nobody will be able to stop me.

* * *

**A/N.**

I want more!

Haha. Cliffhanger again guys.

Please review!

And BTW, we're having extra load for homeworks. But, I promise I'll still write.

Don't worry, guys.

Please review!! (again.)


	5. Black Plans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Is the previous chapter long enough?

Haha.

I don't own HSM. Disney does, obviously.

Read and Review.

* * *

_East High._

_Next day._

Troy and Jessica were standing by Jessica's. Troy was shaking his head, knowing that Gabriella might arrive late because he 'forgot' to pick her up.

"So, are you ready, Bolton?"

"Yes, Jess. I need to do this. And, don't call me Bolton."

"Whatev, Troy. Here she comes."

Gabriella walks through the double front doors of East High, perplexed. Good thing she came on time. She was almost late because Troy didn't pick her up. Maybe he forgot. Or maybe he isn't up, yet. Just like answers to her questions, she sees Troy by Jessica's locker. It looked as if they were talking about something, something important.

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella mustered all her courage to greet Troy in front of a lot of students.

"Oh, hey."

'Why isn't he looking at me?,' Gabriella wondered. 'Did I do something wrong?'

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

'Why is he so cold?'

"Nothing."

"Okay. Whatever, Gabriella."

'Gabriella? He never calls me that, even once. He always calls me Gabby. Especially when he talks to me.'

"Umm.. Troy?"

"Yeah??"

'Why does he sound so pissed?'

"Will I see you later? I want to talk with you."

"I don't know. Whatever."

'Is he mad? Troy, please look up. Just one look.', Gabriella was pleading in her thoughts.

As if by magic, Troy looks up only for Gabriella to see his ice blue eyes, cold because they were now devoid of any emotion.

"I'll go to class."

"Later, Gabriella."

_Chemistry__ Class._

She was seating in her chair, attending the class. But she could not hear any word her teacher was saying. Her mind was on another subject – Troy. And how he was avoiding her. How could it be? Did she do something wrong? Is he mad?

"Ms. Montez?"

"Uh, sir?"

"I asked you the answer to no. 6."

'Oh no.', she thought. Thinking about Troy was taking a toll on her, and her studies. She is so gonna get detention.

"Calcium." Gabriella heard someone tell her. She was so grateful to that person.

"Is it calcium?"

"Correct. Thank you for finally joining us, Ms. Montez."

"Thanks." Gabriella whispered, to the unknown person who had helped her moments ago.

"No problem."

She turned to see a brown-eyed boy seating next to her. She didn't notice him, until now. But she was too indulged in her thoughts of Troy to continue noticing him. Soon enough, the bell rang. She was free. She scurried to the hallways when she noticed the brown-eyed boy who was obstructing her way.

"Hi. I'm Drake. You are?"

He had one hand outstretched in front of him.

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

It was the brown-eyed boy. Gabriella automatically stretched her hand to shake his.

"Thank you for giving me the answer earlier."

"No problem."

"Don't worry. It won't happen again. Thanks again."

She left before he even had the chance to respond. She had to find Troy. She passed student, lockers, students, hallways, rooms, and even more students and headed for the cafeteria. Troy had to be around there somewhere. And, finally, she found him.

"Troy!"

He looked as if he heard her, but he didn't move. Not even an inch.

It really hurts him, not being with her. Just being near her, without talking to her, it was killing him. He doesn't know how long he could keep this up. He could no longer stand avoiding Gabriella, his best friend. But, Jessica promised him this would get rid of the rumors. Once everything's settled, they could go back to being best friends.

"Troy!" Gabriella tried again.

His eyes softened, for a little while, a tiny fraction of a second. How wonderful his name sounds when Gabriella calls him. But it returned to being ice-cold when he heard someone else called his name.

"Troy. There you are."

"Jess."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if this is the best way to solve the problem."

"Of course it is. Do you doubt it?"

"Well, sort of. Scratch that. A lot. It hasn't done any good since we started it."

He sees hurt reflected in Gabriella's eyes and tried to ignore it. He turns away, but to no avail. It was burned in his memory.

"Troy, don't worry. Once everything's good, you can be friends with her again."

The bell rings.

"Whatever. I need to go to class. Later, Jess."

He walks out of the cafeteria, determined to talk to Gabriella when he saw a guy approach her. They were both smiling and they were talking about something. He truly regrets avoiding her.

"You know what, Jess? I'm stopping this. All of this. I get to be her best friend again."

"What?" Jessica Rollins was angry now. She will find a way to separate Troy and Gabriella.

_Geometry Class._

"Hi Gabriella."

Gabriella turns around to see who called her.

"Oh. It's you. Hi Drake."

"Is anybody seated here?"

"Nope. At least, I don't think so."

"Then can I sit here?"

It was a stupid question. And they both knew it. Fortunately, it helped lighten Gabriella's mood.

"Sure." she said with a chuckle.

"So, we have Chemistry and Geometry together?"

"Yes. It seems so. Oh. By the way, what do you want to ask me?"

"Ask you?"

"Yeah. You were asking me something earlier."

Seeing his confused face, she quickly added "At the cafeteria?"

"Oh, that. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join the vocal class."

"Vocal class?"

She had been at the school for barely a week so it wasn't entirely surprising that she haven't heard it before. She was curious.

"Yeah, I was thinking of joining but I wouldn't if I didn't know someone."

"Oh, okay. Maybe. I'll try."

She wanted to find a way to get rid of Troy. She needed distractions.

"Good. Auditions are on Friday, 3 days from now."

"Auditions?"

Now, she was nervous. She never faced people on her own. Usually, it was with Troy.

"Yeah. But, don't worry. I heard the people on the committee are kind."

She was starting to like Drake. Ever since Troy had stopped talking to her, she was quickly warming up to him.

"Okay. I'll go to the auditions."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Gabriella."

"No problem."

Drake felt that Gabriella did him a huge favor. So, he thought of a way to return that favor.

"Well, what's your next class?"

"English."

"What room?"

"109. How about you?"

"Philosophy. Rm. 110. Can we just walk together?"

"Okay."

At the end of the period, Drake walks with Gabriella to class. They were walking along the hallway when she heard someone call her name.

"Gabriella!"

She turned around and saw blue eyes -- the very eyes that had been avoiding her all day.

"Gabby?"

She continued to walk, until strong hands grabbed her arms and jerked her. He was glaring at her.

"Who is he, Gabby?" gesturing to Drake.

"My friend. What do you care?"

"I thought we were best friends..."

"Yeah, I thought so, too... Until you decided to ignore me. What have I done, Troy?"

"Nothing. This is me. All me."

"Well, excuse me for trying to cheer you up. And for trying to solve the problems. We were best friends, right?"

"Gabby, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Troy."

"I just thought you were bothered by the rumors. So, I tried to avoid you…"

"Yeah. As if that would have helped. Having rumors, and having my best friend give me the cold shoulder. Thanks a lot, Troy. It made my day."

She started to walk away from Troy, her best friend, her confidante.

"I really am sorry, Gabby."

She turned around, and hugged him. She knew she could never resist him, not after seeing the regret reflected in his eyes.

"Just make sure it won't happen again."

"I will, promise."

"Okay. I forgive you Troy."

After Troy dropped Gabriella at her house, he headed straight home.

"Mom? I'm home."

"Oh, Troy. You're early."

Troy was surprised that his dad, and not his mom, was home.

"Yeah. Tons of homework to do. You're early too, dad. Oh, did you get the job you applied for?"

"Yeah. I'm so lucky. I get to be Assistant Coach at East High."

"Did you say East High? Do you remember that I go there?"

"Yeah, I know. Your mom's on a Reading Club meeting. I better go fix dinner. Go change."

"Alright."

Troy goes up to his room. He was hardly inside when his cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Troy."

* * *

**A/N.**

Who's the mysterious caller?

Stay tuned!

Please review! Pretty please.


	6. Goodbye

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Sorry I haven't written in about forever.

We had tons of homework. I'm so sorry.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Clearly, I don't own HSM.

Read and Review.

And, by the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed so far:

yams14, , SassyBR, pilargirl, Kessy0105, and bronzedbeautyholic

I love you guys!

* * *

"Hi Troy."

"Who's this?"

The call was from an unknown number. And it was a girl.

"Jessica Rollins, silly."

Troy was surprised that Jessica got her number, provided that he didn't give it to her. But, what was more surprising was that she was talking to him like he didn't dump her.

"Oh, Jess. What's up? I thought you were mad at me or something."

"That's not it, Troy."

"Well, what's it?"

"Well, I heard your father tried to get a job at East High, as coach of soccer."

"Well, yeah. But how?"

"I have my sources, Bolton. Never mind the how. What's important is what I'm going to tell you."

"And that is?"

Troy was starting to get creeped out by Jessica. Just as if she heard his thoughts, he made him more creeped out, if that was possible.

"And the same source told me that you and Montez are friends again."

"Uh huh. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, actually, yes. I don't like her."

"So what if you don't?"

Troy doesn't really see her point. And once again, as if hearing his thoughts, she answered him.

"I'll get straight to the point, Bolton. I was the one responsible for your father's acceptance as assistant coach. Nobody gets to be lucky as he was, you know. Let's just say, I pulled some strings for your father."

"Well, I didn't tell you to do that."

"Of course you didn't, Troy. But, I did it so that you would stay away from Gabriella Montez."

"And if I don't?"

"Oh. That's the most exciting part. Your father gets fired, his name gets dirtied, and nobody will want to hire him, even as janitor. And your dear Gabriella would get hurt."

"No, not my dad. Not Gabby."

"Gabby? Is that your nickname for her? What a pity. Your Gabby's going to get hurt."

"No, please. I would do everything."

"It's pathetic seeing you squirm like this. Well, hear, anyway. Are you sure you're willing to do anything? Well, keep away from her."

"Okay, I will. But, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I need one day. Just one day with her."

"Okay, Troy."

"And Tell me why. Why you're doing this."

"Because I want you, Troy. I want you so much."

"Whatever, Jessica."

"You really shouldn't have said that."

"Whatever."

And with that, Troy hung up on her. The joy of having Gabriella forgive her was gone in an instant. And, what hurt him even more is that by protecting her, Gabriella's gonna get hurt.

_The Next Day._

_The Last Day._

Gabriella just finished her breakfast when she heard a car honking from outside.

'Funny, that sounded like Troy's car.' she thought. She looked outside and was surprised that it really was Troy's car.

"Hey, Gabby."

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?"

"Umm.. Driving you to school?"

'This wasn't unusual behavior, this was safe.' Troy thought. He couldn't afford to make a mistake so early during the day. He wanted Gabriella to enjoy as much as he does.

"But, why?"

"I thought we were okay. Aren't we?"

He was afraid they still weren't. But, honestly, he would feel relieved if it had gone so. That way, he wouldn't hurt Gabriella more. The answer he wanted to hear was the one he dreaded most.

"Of course we are. But, it's too early. Why don't you come in first? Have you even eaten breakfast?"

"Not yet. And that's a good idea."

An hour later, both of their stomachs full with cereal and toast, they went to school in Troy's car. Gabriella was thinking about how this is how her daily life was supposed to be. Troy was contemplating on how he was going to break her heart after today.

The bell rings, and the two of them start walking away from each other. Suddenly, Troy remembered he had something to say to Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabby!"

"Uh huh?"

"Let's have dinner after class."

"Just dinner?"

"Well, maybe a movie after?"

"Sounds good."

"Meet me at your locker when class is over."

"Okay. See you!"

Gabriella started going towards Geometry when she saw somebody blocking her way.

"Hi Gabriella."

"Oh, Jess. It's you. I thought it was somebody else. Well, I'm kind of late for class. But do you want something?"

Gabriella was really rushing, but she did not want to seem rude.

"Well, not really. I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, okay. Well, then, hi. But, I've got to run. Professor Guevara will kill me if I'm late."

"Okay. Later, Gabby."

Gabriella was almost to the door when she realized what Jessica just called her, Gabby. As much as it bothered her, she shrugged the thought. It was just a coincidence. Gabby is close to Gabriella. No reason to over think it.

The bell rang, which signalled the end of the day. Troy rushed outside, and ran to Gabriella's locker. He reached it in about a minute or more and saw that Gabriella was not yet there.

'What's taking her so long?' he thought. He wanted to spend every possible minute with her. This was their last day, after all.

_Meanwhile…_

"Thanks for teaching me the solution to the last problem, Gabriella."

"No problem, Drake. It was easy teaching you."

"Thanks again. I thought you were busy, going somewhere with Troy or something like that. Well, I guess not."

"Oh no! I totally forgot! Shoot."

"Forgot what?"

"I'm supposed to meet up with Troy, like 15 minutes ago."

"Well, you better catch up with him. Why don't I come with you so that I could explain that it was my entire fault?"

"No, it's alright, Drake. And besides, that would probably make it worse. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to go, okay? Take care! See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Gabriella!"

Just as Drake was gone, Gabriella started running towards her locker. She hoped Troy was still there. He's got to wait for her. He wouldn't leave, or would he? Fortunately, for her …

"You are so late, Gabriella Montez."

"Troy! You're still here! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"Why thank me? I think you should be apologizing."

"Oh, right. I'm so sorry for making you wait. I kind of got held up at class."

"No worries, Gabby. It's all worth it. So, which do you prefer to do first? Food or a movie?"

"Definitely food. I'm starving!"

"Then, food, it is. Your wish is my command." he said with a smirk.

"You're such an ass, Bolton."

The two of them left school, with their arms linked to each other, unaware that someone is watching them.

"Enjoy, Montez. Enjoy as much as you can, because it won't last long."

The best friends ate dinner and watched Twilight. [AN: This is the last movie I saw.] They both enjoyed the night, although Gabriella kept thinking that something was wrong. She ignored it, and had the time of her life. Unfortunately, the day has to end and so, Troy drove Gabriella back home.

"Goodnight, Gabby."

"Goodnight, Troy."

"Hmm… Gabby?"

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Can you give me a goodnight hug?"

"Sure thing." She reached over and hugged Troy.

"That would be my first goodnight hug to you, Troy. Well, I better go up."

"Yeah, and the last. I'm sorry, Gabby."

Troy was relieved that Gabriella didn't hear his last sentence. She would be devastated. Just exactly what he was feeling.

_She was running away, screaming. She was running away from __a person she loves, her best friend. Troy doesn't need her. Heck! He doesn't even want her to be near her. She's all alone. She's still running_

_until she hit something. She hit a wall. Not just a wall. It was a wall with Troy's picture on it._

_And it was mocking her, telling her 'He left you. And he's never coming back.'_

What a bad dream that was. She got up and went inside the shower. But, the sentence was hunting her all morning. It kept on repeating inside her head.

Once she go to school, she smiled knowing that it wouldn't happen. Just as she stepped onto the hallway, he saw her best friend's hair. The hair she knew well above anybody else.

"Troy!"

"Umm. Hey, Gabriella."

"Gabriella? You never call me that anymore." She was cut off by Troy hugging her. Troy kisses Gabriella on the cheek and she blushes.

"What was that for?"

"For everything. I'm so sorry, Gabby. Sorry …"

"What?"

Troy started to walk away from him. Gabriella stared at him, very much confused. He turned around just to see her eyes full of confusion and hurt.

"And Gabby?"

Gabriella nodded; afraid her voice would crack, and betray her.

"Thank you. For the friendship."

* * *

**A/N.**

Evil plans.

Jessica's evil. haha.

Tell me if you hate her. Because I do! haha.

Review, please.

And thanks for all the hits. I wish you would review as much as you read. Thanks!

And by the way, I want your opinion guys.

What do you want to happen next?


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**I'm so sorry for this, but I think I'm going to stop writing this story.**

**I haven't had much time because of school but once Christmas Break begins, I will start writing again.**

**I don't know if I would continue with the story or start a new one.**

**Happy Christmas everyone!**


	8. New Friends and Old Ones

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Replies to reviewers:

pilargirl -- it's on the traffic section. I hope you find it:)

babygirlcrazy4fun -- thank you so much, Denise.:) it's because of people like you that's why I decided to continue the story. I hope you continue to enjoy my writing, as much as I do.ü

luvinjashley -- Here I go.:) Thanks for continuously reviewing every chapter. I'm continuing the story.

Thank you guys for all the support! And the hits:)

Basically, I have decided to continue on with the story because I felt like I owe this to you, guys. And I've always loved writing.

So, here it goes. And this chapter is dedicated to all those who support me. I love you guys! You're the best!

I still don't own anything .. except the story! The plot, not the characters:)

* * *

Gabriella went to class in a haze. She had no idea what Troy meant by apologizing and thanking her for the friendship. She was so confused. She has wants to talk to him later, make everything clear. Decided at her next action, she concentrated on the lesson, catching up in no time.

Troy was shaking by the time he arrived in class. There, Jessica was waiting for him, her lips set in a smirk, marking her victory. He knew how well the 'Goodbye' went. He just hoped that Gabriella wouldn't make it difficult for both of them, more than it already was. He needed to avoid her and that was exactly what he was going to do.

As soon as the bell rang, Gabriella started to look for Troy. She had Study Period next, and she knew that Troy had, too. So, there was no problem. They could talk. But unfortunately for her, and fortunately for him, she never found him. She searched everywhere -- his locker, the cafeteria, the library, the gym, but failed to find him. He was hiding in his father's new office. It's a good thing he hasn't mentioned his father's new job to Gabriella, yet.

Drake was getting frustrated, seeing Gabriella run everywhere. He wanted to help her, desperately.

Gabriella was going to Troy's locker when somebody tapped on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw brown eyes looking at her.

"Umm.. Gabriella? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Drake. I'm looking for something."

"Something? All over school? What is it? I'll help you find it."

"Well, actually, more of someone. I was looking for Troy but I haven't had any luck finding him."

"Troy? Well, I haven't seen him either so, I'm afraid I'm no help."

"That's okay." She said, bowing her head. She has never felt more defeated in her whole life. She was confused, and a little shaken. She could not understand what was happening to Troy. They were so happy yesterday.

"Gabriella?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw so much compassion in Drake's eyes that she felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"I think you haven't got enough time to look for him. I'm sorry, Gabriella. There are only 10 minutes before the next class starts."

"No, it's okay."

She stopped talking when she realized her voice cracked. That was when she could no longer stop her tears. She bit her lip as the tears fell, cascading down her face. Drake hugged her; it was all he could do to comfort her.

Gabriella immediately regretted crying when she heard a bunch of kids snickering at her.

"Boohoo. Poor Gabriella, crying and all."

She heard the voice, thinking it belonged to a girl named Trish. She didn't understand what she heard, she wasn't affected. Not at all. Not until she saw Troy join them. He was there, just laughing with them. Laughing at her. She was doing all she could to stop the tears. But she just couldn't. She lets a tear drop from her eye and saw Troy look away guiltily. If it wasn't for that moment, she could have defended herself, fight them off. But, she found her strength washed away from her. Fortunately, for her, Drake was there.

"Back off, cheerleaders."

"Ooh. Is she your friend, Frell boy?"

"Yes. So back off."

One cheerleader scoffed. "Fine, Whatev. Later, loser."

They started laughing again before they were even gone. It really was a good thing that Drake was there with her.

"Umm.. Gabriella? Are you fine?"

"Y-yeah. I.. think so. Thanks." She stuttered, trying to get words out of her mouth.

"Do you wanna get freshened up? I'll walk you to the bathroom, then to your next class."

"Thanks. That'll be great."

Gabriella was murmuring but Drake thought that that didn't matter. He walked beside her to each class she had that day. He knew that she needed him, more than anything for that moment.

_English class_.

Although she was feeling a lot better since that encounter at the hallway, Gabriella dreaded going to English class because Troy was going to be there. She walked into the room, bravery beside her. She barely got into her seat when someone screamed.

"Gabriella? Gabriella Montez? OMG! It's soo surprising to see you here. When did you start going here?"

Gabriella turned around and saw her bestfriend, Sharpay Evans.

"Sharpay?"

"You remember me? OMG. This is soo unbelievable! I didn't know you were going to East High. I mean, when we separated before Middle School, it's just soo hard to believe. OMG!"

Sharpay was squealing and screaming so much that Gabriella had to stifle her laughter.

"I do. Do you even go here? I'm sorry, it seems ages ago when we last talked to each other."

"Of course, I do. Silly."

"Really? Then, why haven't you been here on the first day?"

Gabriella was frowning, trying desperately to remember if Sharpay attended the Freshmen Assembly on the first day.

"Oh, the assembly? I wasn't there. I just got home; we had a summer vacation in France."

"Oh. That explains it."

Gabriella knew that Sharpay's family was rich. Although her family was richer, the Evans' were rich. Although they fell out of contact for the last decade or so, Sharpay having a vacation in Europe wasn't unbelievable. Not really, compared to how Troy was treating her right now.

'What happened to him? All of a sudden, he seemed very cold .. distant, even. Did I do something wrong again? It was only yesterday when we went out, we had so much fun. Or did we?' Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by Sharpay's mild screaming.

"Ella! I was asking you if you wanted to go shopping. Hello? Earth to Ella."

"Shopping? Sure. Whenever."

"Good. Let's go on Saturday. So there."

Damn. Troy was really upset over what happened between Gabriella and him. He was happy Gabriella found Sharpay again. At least, it would solve some of his problems. But he didn't trust Drake Frell a bit. If it wasn't for his dad, he would've broken Drake's face earlier. He was jealous, of course. Because he was supposed to be the one protecting Gabriella.

_Yeah, right. Protecting her from who? You?_, a voice inside him bit back. Troy was starting to regret his decisions, but he had to. He had to.

The rest of the day went pretty good. Gabriella had Taylor, Sharpay and Drake to help her. If it weren't for them, she would've snapped under all the troubles.

But the problems were just starting. The auditions for the Vocal Class were fast approaching. And Gabriella almost forgot about it.

* * *

**A/N.**

I'm sorry this chapter was shorter.

I think this was bittersweet.

A bit sad, but still a little happy.

Review, please.

What do you think?

And what do you guys want to happen?

And, Happy Holidays!:)


	9. This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Replies to reviewers:

zacefron321 -- don't worry. I agree with that, all the way:) this is definitely a troyella story.ü

Again, Thank you guys for all the support! And the hits:)

The chapter is named after a beautiful song -- This is What Dreams Are Made Of. I loved that movie:)

I still don't own anything. Boohoo:(

* * *

_She was running away, screaming. She was running away from a person she loves, her best friend. Troy doesn't need her. Heck! He doesn't even want her to be near her. She's all alone. She's still running_

_until she hit something. She hit a wall. Not just a wall. It was a wall with Troy's picture on it._

_And it was mocking her, telling her 'He left you. And he's never coming back.'_

Gabriella woke up with a start and a scream. It was a good thing her mom was away on a business trip, so nobody heard her. She has had the dream replaying itself in her mind over and over since last night. Yesterday's events were still plastered in her memory. She haven't had any sleep at all -- she looked terrible. She got up, showered herself, threw on what she first saw and put on a little more make-up than she normally would have. She had to look as if she doesn't care what anybody thought -- what Troy thought.

She walked into class, looking better but feeling absolutely worse. Nobody noticed -- nobody except Troy and Drake. It was a good thing that even before she took her seat, she was bombarded with questions, by Sharpay of course.

"Ella, dearest! How was your night? Splendid, I suppose? Seeing your face lovelier than ever."

Gabriella smiled and nodded after realizing she was asked a question. She was afraid to open her mouth, afraid to laugh at her friend.

"Fantabulous! Ella, do you think my nail polish is absolutely fab or does it clash with my footwear?"

"It's perfect. Fantabulous, as you put it. No worries."

Gabriella was glad she could speak. She was grateful to Sharpay for making her smile. But what surprised her even more was that she sounded like there was no problem at all -- like she felt fantastic.

"Gabriella."

She turned around and her eyes saw the now-familiar brown ones of a person she appreciated so much. She nodded to Sharpay and went towards the person, her new friend.

"Hey Drake."

"So, how are you? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm good."

She quickly looked away, afraid that her eyes might give away the lie.

"Gabby, look. I can tell you're still not feeling a hundred percent fine. But .."

He was cut off by Gabriella.

"What? Gabby? Don't even start calling me that. Think of another nickname or whatever .. Just not that. Okay?"

"I just thought Gabriella .. Gabby -- they were close. I .."

"Stop calling me that!" Gabriella icily cut off. She was angry at him for calling her Gabby twice. She will not have him call her that for the third time, for she will surely break.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry. Sorry."

Drake was waiting for a reaction of any sort from Gabriella. But he was disappointed. She turned around, ready to make her exit and go to her seat.

"Look, Gabriella. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that the Vocal Class Auditions were moved to Monday next week. That's if you still wanted to go."

Gabriella turned back to face Drake. For everything he has done for her, this was a small favor to do. She could not let him down.

"Drake, I'm sorry too. It just brought up .. well, bad memories -- very bad ones, and I just snapped. I'm sorry. I'm still going to the auditions, with you, that is. Still up for it?"

She flashed him a smile and he was about to answer when suddenly the teacher went inside the room to start the lesson.

She mouthed him a 'Later.'

He quickly nodded in response.

Troy heard everything. From the 'nickname' to the Vocal Class Auditions. Vocal Class? When was Gabby going to tell him? It seemed unfair to him to not know a simple detail about his friend's life, his best friend, in fact. He was still thinking like this when it hit him why exactly Gabriella hadn't told him. There was simply no time. He was too busy trying not to get her hurt while she was trying to tell him what was happening. He sat back, too disgusted at himself for being such a 'perfect' best friend and tried to make sense of what Mrs. Darbus was saying.

Before the bell rang, Mrs. Darbus had an announcement to make.

"By the way class, I'm requiring everybody to watch the Vocal Class Auditions this coming Monday. You're dismissed."

This news was met by a variety of reactions – some of happiness, groans, excitement and even fear. Some students were happy to be watching an audition. Some were bored, and some kept shuffling in their seats, unable to hide their excitement. Gabriella was just trembling. She was scared of the things that could happen during the audition. She could faint, forget the next line, have stage fright or worst, she could find out that she could not sing at all. Just a thing is certain; she was doubting whether she would do well in the audition.

_Cafeteria._

_Lunch time._

Gabriella and Drake sat together, as they had done yesterday. But, for today, Gabriella was more at ease. She was starting to accept the fact that her best friend, Troy, was not making any effort to explain what just happened, let alone talk to her. She was alright with this, Drake was a great friend. He even defended her yesterday.

"Umm.. Drake?"

"Yes, Gabriella?"

"I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. I'm sorry."

"No problem. You were within reason."

"Thanks. And not just for forgiving me. Thanks for being there for me."

"No problem, Gabriella."

She flashed him a smile, but this time it was real. No pretensions. She was finally happy. But the happiness was about to disappear into thin air.

"So, Frell. You're with loser now?"

Gabriella knows Trish was talking to Drake but she just did not care. She wanted to ignore the voice, but she simply couldn't. She kept her vision focused to the sight in front of her, not eager to see Troy and lose the courage she was feeling, and definitely not eager to have the same situation happen like it did yesterday.

"Look, whoever you are. I'm so tired of you guys making fun of me. Just because you're sick of your life does not mean that you get to toy with other people's lives. Especially mine. Excuse me."

Saying her piece, Gabriella rushed out of the cafeteria. It was not that she couldn't face them, she needed air. It was the first time she did something like that.

Little did she know, Troy saw all that happened. He was so surprised that Gabriella stood up for herself. Deep down inside, he was happy she did and he was wishing he was the reason why Gabriella did that. It was a wish to make himself believe that he was still a part of Gabriella's life.

She hardly made it to the hallway when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around, half-expecting to see cheerleaders glaring at her. She let her breath come out when she realized it was only Drake.

"Hey, Gabriella."

"Oh, it's you." She was relieved because she did not want another encounter with those cheerleaders. But, she could not shake the feeling that she was happy for seeing Drake.

"Yeah. Well, I was .. I was amazed at you back there."

"Yeah. I know. I don't do that a lot."

"Really? Well, I was pretty impressed so Trish might be trembling with fear right now."

"Haha. I'm trembling myself right now. I'm so not used to catfights."

"You looked pretty confident. Don't worry."

Gabriella couldn't help but blush at what Drake saw. She was starting to feel really warm when she was with Drake. She could even feel butterflies but she usually dismisses them. It was a good thing somebody decided to intervene.

"Ella!"

Gabriella and Drake both turned their heads to see who the intruder was. It wasn't really hard to see who it was. She was at the farther end of the hallway but all they could see is pink, so she was pretty distinguishable.

"Sharpay?"

Sharpay came running to them. It was astonishing to see her go -- provided that she was wearing four-inch stilettos.

"Are you okay, Ella? I heard you stood up to Trish. Don't worry; I won't let them hurt you."

Although Sharpay looked like an ice queen, she really was a sweet friend. She isn't going to let people step down on her best friend.

"I'm really okay, Shar. Let's get to class, shall we?"

She smiled at Sharpay, then turned to Drake.

"We really need to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, Gabriella. Bye!"

The day went by without any difficulty -- luckily for Gabriella, the cheerleaders weren't planning anything to get back at her. It seemed like the day was pretty easy until Gabriella was confronted by somebody at her locker. She was currently worrying about the auditions on Monday so she was thinking about seeing Drake tomorrow to practice.

"Hey, Gabriella."

She looked to see who called her name.

"Jess?"

"Look. I'm here for Troy. Let's make this short and easy."

Troy? Gabriella thought. What could he want from me?

"I'm here to tell you what Troy couldn't. He wants to break your friendship. He wants to hang out with the popular students and being seen with you might hurt his rep. I'm sorry for being the one to break this to you. I just think it's unfair for Troy to do that to you, to leave you hanging. I'm sorry, Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded, just before Jessica walked away. She was grateful that no tears came to her, and quite surprised. She was astounded to feel that she could not care less. Hearing the news only made her more determined to sing well at the Vocal Class Auditions.

* * *

**A/N.**

Happy Holidays, guys:)

What do you think of this chapter?

Please review.


	10. A Happy Ending

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Replies to reviewers:

skater gir -- Okay, I would try. Hope you like this chapter.

pilargirl -- I will do that. Hehe:) Thanks for the support!

sutapets -- I do, too. I want to strangle her.

chewyblewy07 – I know. She's soo evil. Argh!

Thank you to those who put this story in their favorites, in their alerts and to those who made me your favorite author. I love you guys:)

This chapter is for all of you readers:)

I still don't own anything (except the story). But at least I have you guys. Aww.

* * *

Gabriella is walking down the hallway, going to her homeroom, when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ms. Montez?"

She quickly turned around, not really needing to. She was starting to commit the voice into memory. She could tell he was going to be in her life for a very long time.

"Yes, Mr. Frell?"

She smiled but quickly frowned when she saw him smirk. She was laughing so hard inside, but she's not going to let him see his effect on her. She looked up to meet his warm brown eyes. For the first time, she sees how they looked exactly like hers.

She slows down a little so they were walking side-by-side. Her memories drifted to that of Saturday Morning when Drake came to her house to rehearse for the upcoming auditions.

_She barely finished putting her clothes on when she heard the doorbell ring._

'_That must be Drake', she thought._

_She rushed downstairs, arranged the plates set on the table, plugged the CD player, and went to answer the door._

"_Hey, Drake."_

_She flashed him a smile. It was quickly returned by Drake. Moments later, Drake started to say something._

"_Umm.. Gabriella? Are you sure about this?_

"_Of course I am. I need to work on my piece."_

_She smiled at him, his face showing subtle hints of doubt._

"_If you say so. What is your piece, by the way?"_

_She smiled. She had no intention of disclosing that information whatsoever. But, for her so-called 'new' friend, she just might._

"_I'm going to tell you. But you have to keep quiet. It's a secret, okay?"_

"_Okay, okay. I won't say anything."_

_He raised both his hands in an attempt to mock her. She smiled sheepishly but when she could no longer hold it, she burst into a fit of giggles. She was laughing so hard that it was making her face go red._

"_Let's start already. Or are you hungry?"_

"_I'm fine, Gabriella. No need to worry."_

"_Okay."_

"_You still haven't told me what your piece was."_

"_Oh. You'll know soon enough."_

_That was pretty much where the discussion ended. They ate breakfast and started on the lessons._

_All in all, it was a fun day. Especially for Gabriella. She was starting to feel happy again, laugh and smile. She was finally beginning to enjoy herself._

Gabriella smiled at the memories but was interrupted when the bell rang.

"I guess I'll see you later, Drake?"

"Uh, yes. But, umm.. I would like to invite you to watch my tryouts. Can you?"

"Tryouts? For what?"

"Soccer. Just be there, okay?"

"What if I don't show up?"

"Well, you wouldn't want the whole school to know what you are singing for later, right?"

Drake grinned and Gabriella knew she lost.

"Okay, okay. Then we'll walk to the auditions together, right?"

"Right. Okay, see you later."

Gabriella walked into homeroom and saw Troy glaring. Not exactly at her, but behind her. She shrugged, she knows that she couldn't care less. She tried to understand him, and he responded by ignoring her and dumping her for the popular kids. She was hurt. And she is not willing to risk getting hurt again.

Classes flew by, and soon, it was time for the soccer tryouts. She went to the field and met Drake there.

Troy could not believe his luck. He just saw his best friend glare at him. What happened to Gabriella? He thinks that it's that Drake guy. He was all she ever saw. He was deep in thought when he saw a basketball whoosh past him, almost hitting his head.

"Heads up, man. I'm sorry."

He looked to see whose fault it was. He saw Chad, his classmate in Algebra.

"Hey Troy? Is that you? Sorry, man. I wasn't looking."

"No, it's okay. I wasn't looking, either."

"So, you do ball?"

"Yes. I'm kinda surprised at you, too."

"Are you any good?"

They were interrupted by the coach who just walked in.

"Okay, wildcats. Pair up and we'll start the tryouts."

Troy whispered to Chad in response.

"We're about to see. Partners?"

Chad nodded.

The soccer tryouts were over and Drake just finished his shower.

"Hey, Montez!"

"Finished already? You're fast."

They walked to the theater for the Vocal Class Auditions. Ms. Hilton, the adviser, was already there instructing people.

"The line-up is posted right here. Go and check your order."

Gabriella and Drake went to see the line-up. Drake was up third and Gabriella was fifth. It was going to be really competitive because even though thirty students were auditioning, only eight people will get in.

After a while, Ms. Hilton stood at the stage. She was going to announce something.

"Students, please listen. The committee has just conferred and we have decided to change some of the rules. Instead of the usual, you don't get to pick your piece. We have this fishbowl right here," She motioned to the large fishbowl they had set up near the microphone, "and you are going to draw lots for your piece. Don't worry, these are very easy pieces. That's all. And, we're starting in fifteen minutes."

A lot of students were really shocked at the sudden change of rules. Gabriella was one of them. She turned to Drake. Others backed out, leaving the short list to twenty-one.

"Drake, I'm really nervous. I .. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, Gabriella. I'm sure you'll do great."

Drake reassured her with a smile.

Soon, the fifteen minutes were up and the auditions started. After a few minutes, it was Drake's turn. His song was easy. He started singing the words

_I hung up the phone tonight _

_Something happened for the first time deep inside _

_It was a rush, what a rush _

_'Cause the possibility _

_That you would ever feel the same way about me _

_It's just too much, just too much _

_Why do I keep running from the truth? _

_All I ever think about is you _

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized _

_And I've just got to know _

_Do you ever think when you're all alone _

_All that we can be, where this thing can go? _

_Am I crazy or falling in love? _

_Is it real or just another crush? _

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you? _

_Are you holding back like the way I do? _

_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away _

_Has it ever crossed your mind _

_When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends? _

_Is there more, is there more? _

_See it's a chance we've gotta take _

_'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last _

_Last forever, forever _

_Do you ever think when you're all alone _

_All that we can be, where this thing can go? _

_Am I crazy or falling in love? _

_Is it real or just another crush? _

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you? _

_Are you holding back like the way I do? _

_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away _

_Why do I keep running from the truth? _

_All I ever think about is you _

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized _

_And I've just got to know _

_Do you ever think when you're all alone _

_All that we can be, where this thing can go? _

_Am I crazy or falling in love? _

_Is it real or just another crush? _

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you? _

_Are you holding back like the way I do? _

_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away _

Gabriella applauded with the other students, happy that Drake was good but fearing her turn.

Soon enough, it was her turn. She walked up the stage, put her hand in the fishbowl and drew a single piece of paper.

She nodded at the piece, as though accepting a challenge. She glanced at the audience, then at the committee, opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Finally, she was finished. Some people were clapping and Ms. Hilton was smiling. But she was blinking back tears. She rushed to get down the stage and found Drake. She ran to him, her face is her hands.

Drake was watching Gabriella sing. He didn't know she had a beautiful voice. He knew there was something more to her -- more than her beauty, and intelligence, and kindness. He felt his heart skip a couple of beats and saw himself listening intently to the words Gabriella was singing.

When she was done, he joined the other students who were clapping for her. He saw her run to him, and saw the tears. He hugged her.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go outside?"

She nodded and walked, not getting out of the hug.

Troy was about to go home, the tryouts were finished and he thought he did pretty well. He was walking towards the parking lot, just crossing the theater when he saw something -- he saw Gabriella crying. He almost ran to her when he saw something else. It was Drake, and he was hugging her. Anger flashed through him. But he decided not to interfere. After all, he was the one who chose to be away from her. He was disgusted for himself, for not helping his best friend even though she was obviously hurt. Disgusted at Drake, for doing what he was supposed to be doing, protecting Gabriella. He looked away, and ran to his car.

* * *

**A/N.**

Please review.

Tell me if you loved or hated it.

Thanks:)

BTW, I'll be out of town for a couple of days so I might not update soon enough.

Don't worry, to make it up to you guys, I'm going to write 2 chapters so when I get back, you'll be able to read more.:)


	11. Good Things Do Happen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Replies to reviewers:

pilargirl -- thank you so much! please keep on reading. thanks for the support!

troyellazanessastars -- thanks. that song is lovely. i might use it. thanks for the idea:)

luvinjashley -- i'm sorry it wasn't sooner. i'll update as much as i can, okay?

skater gir -- yeah, she is. actually, her character's introduced in this chapter. enjoy reading!

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. We had our Holiday out-of-town trip, so I didn't have a way to write.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it:)

I own the plot; sub-plot actually, but not the characters. Disney does.

And by the way, I forgot to say that the songs in the last chapter were Crush by David Archuleta and My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

"_Sshhh. __Gabriella, it's okay."_

"_I .. I just .. I can't take it anymore! I mean, this thing going on between me and Troy. I can't stand it. I've been with him for all of my life and right now, I can't bear not seeing him. Well, mostly seeing him not around me. And seeing him around other people. I don't know. I feel like I lost half of my life without him."_

_Gabriella sniffed to stop the tears from falling while Drake shrugged. Gabriella settled deeper in Drake's embrace._

"_It's okay, Gabriella. I'm here."_

"_That's just it, Drake. I know you're there. I don't even know why I'm here, crying. I thought I was strong enough, thought I was okay. I didn't realize I was broken when I started singing that song."_

"_It's not your fault, Gabriella. __It was Troy's fault. He was wrong for leaving you, hurting you. But, don't worry; I'll do my best to make you happy again."_

_Drake smiled at Gabriella, hoping that it would help stop the pain, even for a while. She smiled back and felt happier. She put a hand to her face and started rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears._

"_Thanks, Drake. For listening, for being there, for being my friend. It's no use wasting tears over Troy."_

_They hugged for the last time and stood up._

"_Are you okay? Or, do you want to go already? We can see the results tomorrow, anyway."_

"_Is it okay? Could we go?"_

"_Of course. No problem."_

Gabriella smiled as she remembered how kind Drake was to her last night. She looked at him, next to her. She felt really peaceful -- tranquil even, whenever she looks at him. He really is a great friend.

"Gabriella?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little .." He paused looking for the right word, "dazed."

"No. It's okay. Actually, I'm thinking of something."

"Me?"

"You wish. Haha!"

"Your laugh sounds beautiful, you know. You should laugh more often."

Gabriella smiled, knowing that she was blushing.

"Cut it out, Drake."

"Now, that isn't laughing, nor smiling. That's just being Gabriella."

He got a slap on his shoulder for that remark.

"Hey. That hurt."

"That's what you deserve, Frell." She chuckled. "Should we go now?"

"Are you ready?"

"Of course. You?"

"As I ever will be."

Gabriella and Drake went to the Vocal Class Room where the results were posted. They were very nervous, but the presence of the other made it more bearable.

"Take a deep breath, Gab."

"You go take a deep breath, I'm fine."

"You look like you're dying."

"Just hold my hand. Let's go."

They went to the bulletin board and saw the scrap of paper.

Voice Class Auditions

Results

Evans, Ryan

Frell, Drake

Hale, Alexandra

Montez, Gabriella

_Welcome to the Vocal Class, students. We regret to inform you that instead of the original_

_8 people, we were down to 4. This is the decision of the panel. Thank you for understanding._

_Congratulations to the new members._

_The first official meeting will take place today, August 22, 2008 at 3pm._

_Attendance is a must._

_And, please see the president as soon as you have read this announcement._

_Katherine Darbus_

They stood still, not quite over the truth in front of them. Both of them were smiling widely. Only one thing interrupted the silence -- a scream.

"Oh my gosh!!!! Drake, we made it. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

Gabriella was jumping like crazy and when she stopped, she immediately put her hands around Drake.

"Thanks, Drake."

She smiled and he smiled back, pulling her into another hug.

"Thanks, Gab. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Me? You helped me. We should celebrate."

"Deal."

Just then, the bell rang.

"Let's go, songbird."

Troy walked down the corridors of East High, occasionally turning his head to his left, then to his right. He was looking for someone. Well, actually, he was looking for a certain person. One who has brown hair and brown eyes. He groaned. This was becoming more and more frustrating for him. He stopped when he saw a brown-haired girl walk inside the room at the corner. Was that Gabriella? He gathered his thoughts. It wouldn't be logical to follow someone especially if you're not sure. What if it wasn't Gabriella? What if it is? He tried to compose what he wanted to say, but he failed. 'Gabriella-Gabby, I want to apologize.' That seemed like a good start. He was thinking of the next line when he heard someone scream. That had to be Gabriella.

Troy ran to the room, pausing only to breathe. He stopped when he saw Gabriella hugging Drake and Drake hugging back. It was pretty surprising. He dashed back out, before someone even saw him. His thoughts were in a jumble. Confusion over what he was feeling, betrayed, lonely, and a whole lot of other things. If there was one thing that is sure: He HATES Drake Frell.

He heard the bell ring and started to go. Troy walked -- well, more like stomped, to class. He was enraged. The scene he just saw kept on repeating itself on his head. It was glued to his memory, etched into his vision. He saw Gabriella enter the classroom.

'She looks happy.' He thought. 'Maybe I should go talk to her now.'

Troy started to get up but before he even got to his feet, Ms. Darbus entered the room, obviously frustrated.

"Sit down, children. I have bad news -- very bad news."

The students started sitting down. Some were wondering if Ms. Darbus was bordering on insanity, but one look at her stern face made them understand she was serious.

"See here, class. Ms. Lewis just filed a leave of absence, leaving no one to fend for her, nor her English class. The office decided to merge the two sections, with me as the professor. So, let's get moving everybody. Class 1-8 will be joining us for the rest of the semester."

Ms. Darbus was cut short as dozens of kids starting walking inside the room. One girl stood out.

"OMG. Ella?"

Sharpay walked to where Gabriella's seat was. She hugged her best friend.

Gabriella was taken in surprise.

"Shar-What?"

"Don't be silly, Ella. Let's be seatmates." Sharpay said, sitting next to Gabriella.

"But, aren't you classmates with .."

Sharpay nodded, showing she understood.

"Where is he?"

Just like reading her mind, a guy appeared from the corridor and went towards Gabriella.

"Gab!"

"Hey, Drake."

Both of them smiled at each other, which was not noticed by Sharpay but definitely noticed by Troy.

"So, Ella. What are your plans for your birthday?"

"Birthday?"

"Yeah, Drake. Ella's birthday is on Sunday. You didn't know?"

Before Drake even had the chance to answer Sharpay, Ms. Darbus' booming voice started talking.

"Okay, settle down, people. We don't have a whole day for your reunions. Let's start to work. First up this semester would be a project, done in pairs. Let's take it easy. You'll do it in pairs, your respective seatmates. For example, Frell-Montez and Evans-Bolton. It will be a report about a literary piece, classical or contemporary; your choice. It would be reported sometime next week."

Before Ms. Darbus could continue, the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell. Start talking about it. You're dismissed."

The day went by swiftly. Gabriella, becoming happier in Drake's company, and Troy, becoming as frustrated as ever.

Soon, it was time for the meeting.

Alexandra ran as fast as she can, she did not want to be late for the first official meeting of the Voice Class. She stopped as she saw two persons in front of her. She recognized the guy, of course. How could she not?

She walked closer, so as to recognize the girl. She knew who she was.

Gabriella Montez is going to pay.

* * *

**A/N.**

Yay! Gabriella's finally happy.

I'm so happy for her.

What do you think guys?

Please review! Pretty please?


	12. A Note :

* * *

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not being able to update in quite a long time. A little close to 3 months? Okaay. In such a LOOOONG time. haha :)

Anyways, my internet just got fixed. Yay! It was down for a month. Could you believe that? And my computer just got updated. And reformatted. So all my files are gone. But no worries, the drafts for the story are all in my head.

So, basically what I'm trying to say is .. I'LL BE UPDATING A WHOLE LOT MORE!

Haha. I'm so sorry for not being active for the past two (or three?) months. And I know how disappointed you are for seeing an update and just getting this note. So, to make up for that, I will do my best to put up a new chapter (it could be two!) tomorrow. Hang on guys.

Let's keep the fire burning! :) -- Chels.

* * *


End file.
